The present invention relates generally to two-wheel vehicles and more particularly to two-wheel vehicles which can be converted between a bicycle and a scooter.
Two-wheel vehicles are well known in the art and are commonly used in a variety of different applications. For instance, a two-wheel vehicle may be used as a mode of transportation which can be used to travel through spaces of limited size (e.g., a sidewalk). As another example, a two-wheel vehicle may be used as a mode of entertainment which can be used to perform stunts or tricks (e.g., jumps or spins), this type of usage being commonly referred to as freestyle riding in the art.
A bicycle is one type of two-wheel vehicle which is well known in the art. A bicycle typically comprises front and rear wheels which are rotatably mounted onto a rigid frame of steel tubing. A pair of handlebars are fixedly coupled to the front wheel to enable the operator to steer the bicycle. A seat is mounted onto the frame to support the operator in a seated position when riding the bicycle. A pedal assembly is fixedly coupled to the rear wheel and includes a pair of foot pedals which enable the operator to manually propel the bicycle forward.
In use, a bicycle is typically operated in the following manner. The operator sits on the seat and grasps the handlebars with his/her hands. The operator then places each foot on an associated foot pedal, thereby displacing the entire weight of the operator onto the bicycle. Rotating, or cycling, the feet of the operator in a circular motion, in turn, causes the pedal assembly to rotate. The rotation of the pedal assembly transmits a rotational force onto the rear wheel which, in turn, propels the device forward. With the device advancing forward, the user can turn the handlebars, as desired, to steer the bicycle in a particular direction. If necessary, the bicycle can be abruptly stopped through the application of manual brakes which are located on the front wheel and/or the rear wheel.
A scooter is another type of two-wheel vehicle which is well known in the art. A scooter typically comprises front and rear wheels which are rotatably mounted onto opposite ends of a low, narrow footboard. A pair of handlebars are fixedly coupled to the front wheel to enable the operator to steer the scooter.
In use, a scooter is typically operated in the following manner. While in a standing position, the user grasps the handlebars to stabilize the device. The user then places one foot onto the footboard so that the scooter supports the weight of the operator. With the weight of the operator still on the scooter, the free foot of the operator is used to repeatedly push off against the ground in order to drive the scooter forward. If necessary, the scooter can be abruptly stopped either by dragging the free foot of the user against the ground or by applying brakes located on the front wheel and/or the rear wheel.
It has been found that many consumers own two or more different types of two-wheel vehicles. For example, young children often own both a bicycle and a scooter. However, it should be noted that the purchase of multiple different vehicles can be very costly to the consumer, which is highly undesirable.
Accordingly, two-wheel vehicles which can be converted between a bicycle and a scooter are well-known in the art.
As an example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,913 to W. Ehrlich there is disclosed a bicycle/scooter combination that has a support tube assembly including two lower support tubes each having a front terminus affixed to the head tube; a downwardly extending front portion; a rearwardly extending horizontal portion; and an upwardly extending rear portion including a rear terminus of the lower support tubes. The rear terminus is affixed to the bracket shell. There is further provided an upper support tub having an upper terminus affixed to the head tube and a lower terminus attached to the rearwardly extending horizontal portion of the lower support tubes; a horizontal platform supported by the rearwardly extending horizontal portions of the lower support tubes; and chain stays each having a front end affixed to the upwardly extending rear portions of the lower support tubes and a rear end carrying a rear-wheel supporting plate.
Conventional bicycle/scooter combinations of the type described above suffer from a number of significant drawbacks.
As a first drawback, with the conventional bicycle/scooter configured for use as a scooter, particular components which are required only during use of the vehicle as a bicycle (e.g., the pedal assembly and the seat assembly) are often situated in close proximity to the footboard of the scooter. As a result, the operator (and in particular, a child operator) is susceptible to inadvertently contacting said components during use of the device as a scooter, which can be very dangerous.
As a second drawback, conventional bicycle/scooter combinations typically comprise front and rear tires which are relatively large in size (e.g., 2 or 3 feet in diameter). As a result, the operator (and in particular, a child operator) would have a more difficult time controlling the vehicle when used as either a bicycle or a scooter.
As a third drawback, conventional bicycle/scooter combinations are typically large in overall size and are incapable of being adequately compacted. As a result, the vehicle is often too large in size to be confined to a storage area of limited size.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved two-wheel vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved two-wheel vehicle which is convertible between a bicycle and a scooter.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle as described above which is designed for use by children.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle as described above which is easy to operate.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle as described above which can be easily compacted for storage.
Accordingly, as a feature of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle convertible between a bicycle and a scooter, said vehicle comprising a frame which includes a laterally extending post having a first end, a second end and a curved outer surface, a first pair of spaced apart support tubes formed onto the curved outer surface of said laterally extending post, each of said first pair of support tubes comprising, a first section which extends down and forward from the curved outer surface of said laterally extending post, and a second section which extends horizontally forward from the first section, and a footboard fixedly mounted onto the second section of said first pair of spaced apart support tubes, a front fork rotatably mounted onto said frame, a handlebar assembly mounted onto said front fork, a front wheel rotatably mounted onto said front fork, a rear wheel rotatably mounted onto said frame, a seat assembly mounted onto said frame, and a pedal assembly for rotatably driving said rear wheel.
Various other features and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part thereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration, a specific embodiment for practicing the invention. The embodiment will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.